El comienzo del fin
by Sweet Letters
Summary: Todo ha acabado, Inuyasha ha muerto, Kagome ha caído en manos de Naraku, pero algo nos sorprenderá al ver el regreso de Inuyasha de una misteriosa forma, misterios romance y mucho mas en esta entretenida pero trivial historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, chicas, público en general, les traigo este fic asi que espero que disfruten, actualizare cada lunes y cada viernes, ya saben para que las ideas fluyan en mi cabezita, sin más que decir aquí los dejo con este fic.**

**El comienzo del fin**

Todo había terminado Naraku tenía la perla de Shikon en sus manos, era más fuerte que nunca,-No sé como terminamos así- pensé- hace un momento, no hace un mes todo era perfecto, como termine así -

**Escena retrospectiva**

-Inuyasha, abajo!- Grito Kagome-Y ahora que hice Kagome!- Grito Inuyasha-Como que que hiciste haaaay Inuyasha! Nunca cambiaras!- En ese momento me retiré y volví a mi casa en la época actual, nunca imagine que tanto pasaría en tan poco tiempo, solo me había ido un mes en el que tenía que dar lo exámenes finales y los que tenía que dar para entrar a la preparatoria.

**Fin Flashback**

-Pero como- en ese momento sollocé, solo quería desahogarme, llorar, pero ya no tengo en quien desahogarme, Inuyasha, mi querido Inuyasha está muerto al igual que sango y los demás, había conservado a Kirara como una fiel compañera, la única que me acompañaba en mi martirio, la única que me apoyaba en todo, aunque fuera una gata me ayudaba bastante.

-Se supone que debería estar feliz, no Kirara, después de todo hoy es mi aniversario, aunque….Inuyasha y los chicos ya no estén debemos seguir, no es así- al borde de las lagrimas abracé a Kirara y al fin me desahogué, llore como si fueran mis últimos alientos.

Alguien abrió la puerta- Naraku, pensé que estarías de viaje-dije- Regresé antes, después de todo es nuestro aniversario, no es así querida Kagome- dijo, con una repulsión absoluta respondí- Si, señor-, -Llámame Naraku- entonces dije- Está bien…Naraku-, - Así me gusta querida Kagome- La besó, pero Kagome Instintivamente lo empujó y se hizo para atrás,-Pero que…. Mmmmm ya veo, te sigue rehusando a siquiera tocarme, PUES YO SOY TU ESPOSO AHORA, ENTIENDE KAGOME!-Grito Naraku-NO NUNCA LO ACEPTARE, TU SABES QUE AME, AMO Y SIEMPRE AMARE A INUYASHA, NUNCA A TI, TE ODIO!- le respondió Kagome en un arrebato de cólera y valentía, Naraku la miro con desprecio y se retiro de la habitación enojado.

-Porque a mi porque, que hice yo para merecerme esto, no es justo, no es justo- se repetía Kagome tratando de conciliar el sueño unas horas después lo logro.

**Dentro del Sueño**

-Inuyasha corre!-gritó Kagome, -No te dejare aquí Kagome así que olvídate de que escape, No le quiero darle el gusto a Naraku-, -Pero Inuyasha-, Nada de peros Kagome, GARRAS DE ACERO-, -Te destruiree!- Grito Naraku, -Inuyasha noooooooooo!- Grito Kagome

**Fuera del sueño**

-Inuyasha,corre- Balbuceaba Kagome entre sueños-Inuyasha, Inuyasha-, -CORRE!- Grito levantándose bruscamente de la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y agitada, -Todo fue un sueño, solo un sueño- murmuro, pero se entristeció al recordar en la situación que estaba, había vuelto a esa cruel realidad que tanto odiaba, -la realidad, esta cruel realidad- pensaba silenciosamente mientras acariciaba a Kirara, -Porque, porque- concilio otra vez el sueño, en el resto de la noche no soñó nada, ya su subconsciente no quería recordar, no quería sufrir.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los rayos de sol entraban lentamente por el cuarto de Kagome, se despertó en compañía de Kirara, como todos los días, ese día quiso salir e ir a pasear por los jardines del palacio, ya que no podía salir de este y se limitaba a dar largos paseos por los jardines y darse un baño para relajarse y salir un rato de la realidad que le rodeaba.

**En esa misma tarde**

-Aquí tienes Naraku- dijo Kagome dándole el almuerzo a Naraku, -Espero que no le hayas puesto nada-, Kagome indignada le contesto-Pero que crees si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho hace años Naraku, tu sabes muy bien que yo no puedo hacer semejante cosa!-

-Amo Naraku!- Entró gritando un soldado- Estamos bajo ataque señor-, -Pero por quién- dijo Kagome ordenando una respuesta, -Por….., por Inuyasha- Respondió el soldado, -PERO COMO!…..pero si ese hombre mitad bestia…. Está muerto- Dijo Naraku, -Inuyasha- susurró Kagome

**Perdón si este capítulo esta corto pero estoy acabando exámenes y la entrega y todo eso, cuando entre a vacaciones los haré más kilométricos, hasta pronto. Allons-y!**


	2. Eventos inesperados

**Hola hola, celebremos porque pase el año jajaja ok no, me preguntaron que porque estaba Naraku casado con Kagome, lo que se responderá en el siguiente capi ya que estoy sin muchainspiración, sin nada más que decir aquí la continuación de mi fic, espero que les guste, que lo disfruten.**

**Eventos inesperados**

Después de decir esto el guardia cayó al suelo muerto debido al ataque que le había proporcionado Inuyasha, en ese instante Naraku salió de la casa ordenándole a Kagome que se escondiera pero con lo testaruda que es esta se negó y salió a ver a Inuyasha.

-Kagome- Susurró Inuyasha, corriendo hacia su amada, pero antes de que llegara Naraku le interrumpió empujando a Kagome hacia un lado, -Que estás haciendo aquí y como es que sigues vivo, yo te vi morir, yo te mate- Dijo Naraku en un tono de voz poco agradable, pero lo que no sabía es que cuando empujó a Kagome a un lado esta discretamente le quito la preciada perla de Shikón de su bolsillo, quedando casi indefenso contra ataques y hasta lo podrían matar ya que no había aumentado su fuerza, ni había practicado durante el tiempo en el que tenía a Kagome allí, -GARRAS DE ACERO- gritó Inuyasha, este ataque dejo mal herido a Naraku, quién se había sorprendido ya que su campo de fuerza no lo protegió, pero no se quedó atrás y contra atacó con una centena de demonios, con lo que Inuyasha no tuvo dificultades ya que empuñaba a Colmillo de Acero y atacó a los demonios de Naraku y los desvaneció solo con el movimiento de su espada, con lo que Naraku no se sorprendió ya que sabía cuál era el poder de esa espada, así que con toda confianza Naraku se abalanzó contra Inuyasha confiando en que tenía la perla en su poder aunque no era sí, Trató de atacar a Inuyasha pero se notaba que sus movimientos eran lentos y un poco predecibles, por lo que Inuyasha lo esquivó y le clavó a Colmillo de Acero justo en la espalda, matando finalmente al demonio que lo había atormentado tanto.

Así Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome, -Inuyasha, te creí muerto- le dijo Kagome entre sollozos, -Tranquila Kagome, te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos a la base, la llamamos "La Resistencia", aunque ya no hay nada a que resistirse- dijo riendo un poco tratando de tranquilizar a su amada, -Tienes razón, ese es el fin de Naraku- le dijo Kagome, -Pero me tienes que contar todo lo que pasó, porque estabas casada con ese tipo y…- Kagome lo interrumpió diciendo – te lo contaré en el camino Inuyasha- dijo, Inuyasha le respondió con un tierno beso, de los cual Kagome añoraba mucho aunque había pasado tan poco pero había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que los restos de Naraku habían desaparecido misteriosamente mientras que una misteriosa sombra los espiaba a lo lejos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Kagome e Inuyasha se retiraron de aquel palacio ya sin dueño dispuestos a volver a la resistencia que se encontraba en donde todo comenzó en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede.

**Perdón por lo corto de este capi, quería poner las razones de por qué se casó y lo que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo en el próximo capi, que se titulará revelaciones. Dejenme sus reviews con ideas o como quisieran que se fuera desenvolviendo la historia. Hasta la próxima**

**Allons-y!**


End file.
